Because It's Not Love
by Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles
Summary: Early in the morning, Kurt is in a study room when he hears Blaine singing in the hallway. He goes to investigate and they end up cuddling on the couch, then later confessing. Cute. Fluff, Klaine BlainexKurt Blurt


Hey lovelies! This is my first Klaine fic (I wrote another one yesterday, but it sucked, and this one is a lot better) I am absolutely gaga for this pair, so much that my friends and I created Mii's for Kurt and Blaine, then one for pedo Will, and kept separating them into a corner until they talked. :] I hope you like it!

Summary: Early in the morning, Kurt is in a study room when he hears Blaine singing in the hallway. He goes to investigate and they end up cuddling on the couch, then later confessing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine, nor do I own the song Quando Quando by Michael Bublé ft. Nelly Furtado

Words: 3,148

Title: Because it's Not Love

Start:

Snowflakes fell to the ground gracefully, landing silently and sticking, leaving Kurt feeling refreshed. There was something about the miniscule ice crystals that put his heart at ease. Earlier he had been tense with worry, wondering how he could survive without his ex-Glee club, or if the Warblers would accept him… But now it seemed to all melt away, the continuous flurries washing off his troubles.

Beside him roared a raging fire, thankfully tamed by the closed mesh screen. Oh, Gaga, would he be in a heap of hurt if the sparks escaped the hearth and set the room aflame… Shaking his sudden chills, he turned his head so he could admire his dancing companion. At once, he would have found himself being jealous of the freelance fire, uncontrolled and strong… But now, it just brought him peace, seeing it as a representation of the hatred he got at McKinley and how it couldn't touch him any longer.

Sure, the mental scars would always exist, but Kurt had the courage to not let them hold him back any longer. He was at a new school, full of kind, bright boys (well, most of them were smart, anyways…). No more Neanderthals, no more bias… he couldn't ask for anything more.

Kurt became entranced in the erratic flickering flames, losing himself to fond memories of his past times with New Directions… Now that he was no longer Rachel's rival, they were actually proving to be quite a brilliant duo… Then there was the newly formed brotherhood between him and Finn. He missed them all very deeply, but a part of him was glad that he wasn't there to bare witness all the bloody romantic drama always occurring.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a low rumble coming from outside the cherry wood door, the sound being comforting and familiar. The sound grew louder, and was now reminiscent of a hum… It clicked in Kurt's brain, someone was singing.

But, who would be up at this hour, roaming the halls? Curiosity overcame apprehension and Kurt stood, letting his fleece blanket slip to the floor in a messy heap. He treaded silently to the door and pressed his ear against the cold wood, straining to make out the words.

"Tell me when will you be mine?" He heard the muffled voice through the thick door, and instantly recognized that it belonged to a certain favorite Warbler… But, why was he strolling through the corridor singing a love song?

"Tell me quando quando quando

"We can share a love divine 

"Please don't make me wait again." The voice serenaded, and Kurt's stomach did a back flip, his face heating up.

Kurt could hear his pulse pounding like a hammer in his ears, and he gulped, his fingers unconsciously reaching towards the shiny brass knob. Just a peak wouldn't hurt, right? It's not like he was intruding on some private moment…

His heart went into overdrive as he gripped on the handle, and slowly pushed the door forwards.

"When will you say yes to me 

"Tell me quando quando quando 

"You mean happiness to me 

"Oh my love please tell me when…" He was in awe of the beauty singing before him, strolling with a bounce in his step. For a moment, he almost forgot to breathe when he caught the fierce, unsuppressed passion burning in Blaine's eyes.

Kurt had to cover his mouth with a hand to contain his mirthful giggles; Blaine was just too adorable for his own good.

The boy did a little step, then turned and cut off his singing abruptly, eyes zeroing in on the gleeful boy. "Kurt!" he exclaimed in surprise, flushing at being caught red handed.

Kurt smiled, finding Blaine's bashfulness appealing.

He giggled "Hello, Blaine…

The boy seemed to be at a loss of words, opening his mouth then closing it again, with a baffled look.

"Why'd you stop?" he teased, living up the awkward situation.

"You- How long were you listening?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

"Hmm, I'd say about the beginning, actually." Inside, Kurt was squealing like a little girl.

"Oh…" Blaine's face turned a deeper shade of red, before he rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly, "I didn't think anyone was up…"

"Neither had I… I guess we were both wrong. Surprise!"

Blaine laughed, and stepped closer, causing Kurt to do a mental victory-dance.

"So, what brings you out here at this time of night?" Kurt questioned, finding the situation slightly odd, despite his happiness.

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd take a little walk… I guess I got a little bit carried away…"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at this and giggled, "That's an understatement..."

"Okay, maybe I got really carried away."

"Better." Kurt smiled approvingly, before turning to go back into the room, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, why not? I might as well, seeing as I've got nothing better to do." Blaine shrugged, and followed him in, sitting down directly next to Kurt.

"Now, why exactly are you still awake? It's only fair that I ask after having you so rudely disrupting my beauty walk…" Blaine questioned, eyes filled with mirth.

"I was thinking…" Kurt said mysteriously, eyes trailing to look out the window, once again.

"Hm… Thinking about what?" Blaine asked playfully, nudging Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt made an offended sound then nudged Blaine back.

"Stuff." Kurt smiled, enjoying this game of vagueness, easily reeling Blaine in.

"Ohhh, stuff…" He said as if the world suddenly made sense, "I _love_ thinking about stuff." Blaine teased, emphasizing the word 'stuff'.

Kurt's eyes widened and he let out a nervous giggle, "Oh, well I guess we have something in common then…"his eyes flicked up to meet Blaine's.

"Nah, but really… I was thinking about life at McKinley…" Kurt sighed, slumping back into the cozy couch. The school-board should be more careful about their interior decorating… the room was much too comfy, and Kurt felt his eyelids becoming heavy.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine was frowning, leaning in very close to examine Kurt's face. He didn't want Kurt to be unhappy, especially not when he could do something to help.

"Yeah, I just miss everyone." Kurt responded and his mouth tilted up at one side, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Someone's sleepy…" Blaine taunted, walking his pointer and index fingers up Kurt's right bicep.

Peeping one eye open, he stuck out his tongue, "And you're not?"

"Nope." Blaine said proudly, sitting up very straight, out of Kurt's cuddling range.

"No, come back!" Kurt whined, pulling Blaine closer to him and nuzzling his face into Blaine's shoulder. He really must have been exhausted, because normally he'd be freaking out about this close proximity with Blaine.

Blaine found Kurt's disoriented demands to be endearing. With a smile, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, and lay down fully on the couch. Kurt was taken off guard, but he didn't reject the closeness. Almost instantly, his arms wound themselves around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer into the soothing warmth.

In Blaine's embrace, Kurt felt safe and uninhibited, thinking that life really couldn't get much better. Eventually, he began to drift off.

Having been settled in their position for a few minutes without any palaver, Blaine assumed that Kurt had fallen asleep. He examined the boy, mentally tracing every smooth curve and dip, not surprised about the complete absence of any blemishes on his soft face.

His eyes trailed over the boy's long lashes, around the deliciously sculpted brows, circling through his darling ears, and then falling to his cute button nose… Even in his relaxed state, not a hair seemed to be misplaced, causing Blaine to feel a twinge of jealous admiration (knowing his gelled hair was most likely now standing in all directions).

Finally, his eyes came to rest on Kurt's plush pink lips, and he suddenly felt a wave of dizzy desire spiral through his body. He stared for what felt like eons, before he snapped his gaze away, ashamed. He had no right to steal any kisses from Kurt, especially while he was unconscious and couldn't react

Kurt mumbled a little then a piece of hair fell onto his face, causing him to twist his nose in discomfort. Blaine held back chuckle and brushed the stray hairs away, and Kurt's face relaxed. Gazing once again upon the beauty that is Kurt, Blaine found himself leaning in to press a kiss to the boy's precious forehead.

Blaine mentally chided himself for his indecency, but quickly dropped the monologue in favor of watching Kurt sleep. Somehow, this small, fragile boy had managed to do what even Blaine, himself, could never accomplish, he was able to stand up for himself and be so brave… Blaine truly admired, and almost envied, Kurt's strong personality.

He had begun singing softly, and felt no inclination to stop, so long as he didn't let himself get too loud. It was all Kurt's fault, anyways, for being so darling and making him want to sing.

"Every moment's a day

"Every day seems a lifetime 

"Let me show you the way 

"To a joy beyond compare…" he glanced at Kurt, wishing that they could be together, but he was too afraid to ruin their friendship.

"I can't wait a moment more

"Tell me quando quando quando

"Say it's me that you adore

"And then darling tell me when…" Kurt blinked at the bleary view, now coming into consciousness due to the sweetly sung words sounding from the boy beside him.

His heart sped up, ramming through his body like a train, but he ignored it and smiled warmly, deciding to join in.

"Every moment's a day 

"Every day seems a lifetime

"Let me show you the way

"To a joy beyond compare…" Blaine snapped out of his dreamlike trance, realizing Kurt's eyes were open and he was lightly singing the echo.

Really, he shouldn't be surprised that Kurt was listening to him after the earlier event, but he still was taken as unawares. Unlike earlier though, instead of stopping, he continued singing, pouring his heart into the words.

"I can't wait a moment more

"Tell me quando quando quando

"Say it's me that you adore

"And then darling tell me when." They sang together in harmony, still tangled together comfortably on the couch with no qualms to move.

Kurt blushed a bit, sheepishly, when he saw that Blaine had noticed his participation. He reveled in every note they sung together, feeling his heart turn to goo. Singing with Blaine had to be one of his favorite activities, a close second to shopping with Mercedes at the mall.

"Whoa lover tell me when

"Oh darling tell me when

"Oh come on tell me when

"Yeah tell me when…" they faded off, gazing into each other's eyes. Blaine's head was swimming, and he felt like the room was spinning.

Kurt was the first to move, slowly leaning forward and capturing Blaine's lips in a sweet, tender kiss. Blaine pressed back eagerly, reveling in the softness of Kurt's mouth. It only lasted a couple seconds until Kurt pulled away with a blush and shy smile. It was brief but meaningful, and Blaine found himself falling into the liquid passion in Kurt's eyes.

"…" He didn't say anything; there were no words to describe how he was feeling, besides perfect. He gave Kurt a brilliant smile, resting their foreheads together.

"…" Kurt beamed back, and rubbed their noses in an Eskimo kiss. His heart was languid, no longer threatening to burst through his chest, and his body was limp. Blaine- he, they were… it was perfect.

He felt silly for ever worrying whether or not he'd be accepted at Dalton, thinking that as long as he had Blaine, it didn't matter. In that moment he was assured that whatever messes the future might bring, so long as Blaine was by his side (be it physically or mentally), he'd be able to overcome anything.

With a content sigh, he pulled them back down onto the couch, whence they proceeded to snuggle. Kurt's stomach was an explosion of butterflies and fireworks, but he quickly calmed down. He couldn't wait to tell Mercedes and Finn, but he was slightly worried about his dad, knowing he could be a little bit too overprotective. Whatever, that could all wait until later.

Blaine was the first to fall asleep, and Kurt followed soon after, blissfully unaware that they were still in a public sitting room. Oh well, maybe they'll get lucky and go undiscovered in the morning.

Outside the window, snow continued falling, oblivious to the blossoming relationship inside the room. The little white specs instead reflected the red-orange hues of the rising sun.

The next morning, Blaine awoke to Wes cooing from the door, a camera perched in his hands. David was standing next to him with a look mixed between amusement and sympathy.

"Hey!" Blaine protested, attempting to sit up, but was held down by Kurt's grip around his waist. Wes smiled mischievously and gave him a quick thumbs up, before David finally managed to drag him out, giving Blaine a little wave then shutting the door.

He shook his head at their antics, then focused on the body beside him and smiled to himself, thinking that life really is good.

Kurt was still sound-asleep, looking like a cherub even in unconsciousness, and Blaine felt himself melting. He'd have to be super careful to make sure that nobody snatched Kurt away…

He used to dream that they would be together, but had always told himself to back off. That he had no reason to shove himself onto Kurt, who would probably feel obligated to go out with him because of his help, and Blaine wouldn't be able to stand it. But now, his doubts were diminished, he knew that Kurt wouldn't toy with someone's feelings like that.

Yeah, maybe they had forgotten to talk about their newfound standings with each other, but it could wait until later – they had been up awful late, anyways.

With a smile, Blaine fell back asleep.

Kurt awoke slowly, his mind hazy due to warmth he felt on his chest and side. He attempted to reach for his comforter, but found himself unfortunately immobile.

A pout formed on his face, as he realized he couldn't turn or sit up, either. With a sigh, he slid his eyes open, wincing at the onslaught of sunlight pouring onto his face… Fighting the urge to return to his dreams, he squinted at the room, finding himself face to face with the one and only Blaine Anderson.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, coming to terms that last night hadn't actually been a dream. For a minute, Kurt was lost to himself in utter joy, before something dinged in his mind. Oh, Gaga, they were in a public study room… Somebody could have walked in at any moment and spotted them!

Suddenly in a panic, he strained his neck to glance at the door and was relieved to find it closed, but upon further inspection he noticed a white square lying on the floor that he hadn't noticed the night before.

He groaned, his mind reeling through a list of situations occurring based on whoever had found them. Blaine, awoken by Kurt's movements, was a little off put, wondering why Kurt looked so distressed.

"Kurt?" he asked softly, gaining the boy's attention.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed happily, before his mouth curved down into a frown.

Oh god, he was regretting it. He's going to reject me and now we won't even be friends. Okay, Blaine, keep your cool. Don't let your disappointment show!

"Blaine – what are we?" Kurt asked, not so much frowning in distress, but more out of curiosity.

What? "…Us? Oh, uhm, well-" Blaine uncharacteristically stumbled over his words, having been caught by surprise. So Kurt didn't hate him….

"Well," he began, a smile spreading across his face, as he glanced up at Kurt with hopeful eyes, "What do you want us to be?"

"… Blaine!" Kurt whined, crossing his arms over his chest, "I asked you for a reason."

"Okay, okay." Blaine winked jokingly, before becoming serious, "Well, I really like you…" he said, looking Kurt straight in the eyes despite his frazzled nerves.

Kurt felt his stomach jump and fall, like he was on a rollercoaster. It was kind of obvious, since their kiss last night, but it still was nice to hear it. For the longest time, he had suppressed his feelings, telling himself to leave Blaine alone… That he would get over it, because it wasn't love, or so he tried to convince himself. He insisted he was being foolish, falling head over heels for the first gay guy he met…

He knew though, that his feelings were strong and true, and that they wouldn't easily go away… It was just a slap to his face though, to find out that he actually did have a chance. Whatever this was, he decided, he wasn't going to waste it.

"I… really like you, also…" he replied bashfully, his eyes gazing into Blaine's.

"Then I guess... this makes us… boyfriends?" Blaine asked, his stomach roiling with nerves. He then looked at Kurt who was chewing his lip in anticipation.

Kurt let out a breath of relief and beamed at Blaine, "Yes, holy cheesus, can we?"

"By all means, Boyfriend." Blaine winked, slipping an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt giggled, his mind bubbling joyously, and he pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. Now that his life was in sorts (not that he knew it was out or sorts before), high school would breeze by for Kurt and his time at Dalton would fall between his fingers like sand.

Kurt couldn't be happier about his decision to go to Dalton, and felt that visiting Lima wouldn't be nearly as painful or worrisome as he had once believed. And to think, that in the long run, it was homophobes that brought Kurt and Blaine together – what an ironic victory!

With a smile, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, and they strolled out of the room, down the hall, into their new life as a couple, getting greeted by the roar of applause.

"Finally!" One of the boys yelled out.

"It's about time!" another one commented, causing there to be laughter.

Then there was more applause, and even a few wolf-whistles and pats on the back.

Never in his life had Kurt ever felt more accepted, or in his nature. He was more than ready to start his new relationship with Blaine on a good note, and was terribly relieved that there were no objections… Now, all he could wish was for Wes to stop giving them his "I told you so" look, because to be honest, it was getting old.


End file.
